


Not Yet

by Fafsernir



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mention of torture, but nothing is described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun didn't like killing, but they were out of options. And they had Rebecca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the first and only thing I've finished in the AC fandom and I utterly love Shaun and Rebecca and their relationship. Anyway, sorry for any mistake with the canon in the games, it's been a while for me! (I'm French, so not a native english speaker, and unbeta'd, so, sorry about mistakes in the text as well!) I hope you'll enjoy this :)
> 
> Prompt Idea “i’ve finally rescued you from that science lab that those scientists brought you to after they kidnapped you and oh God what have they done to you”

“Stupid plan, stupid plan...” _Just shut up, Shaun!_ He listened to himself and stayed quiet, prudently walking, his gun in his hand, trying to be silent. He eventually arrived to the ventilation pipes. Oh, this was a bad idea. He didn't even know why he had agreed to do this. Well, of course he did. Rebecca was in danger, and their team was already reduced to... well, both of them. He had to help her.

He knew the Assassins would do their job so he wasn't concerned about that. For once, killing wasn't his problem. They had kidnapped and probably hurt Rebecca, and they were Templars and... well they were just bad, weren't they?

He hated himself for thinking like that. He was starting to act like an Assassin, which he wasn't. He was just a regular guy. A 'wrong place, wrong time' coincidence had brought him there but he certainly didn't want anyone to die. Well, a bit too late for that. Lucy was gone, Desmond was gone. Well they weren't just gone. Desmond had killed Lucy, it was slightly different.

Shaun swore under his breath because an Assassin was talking to him for a while and he hadn't listened at all, lost in his thoughts. He had to protect the only other one left in their team... Because if Rebecca died he... He'd rather not think about it. He put every thoughts that wasn't helping him aside and concentrated on the mission. Save Rebecca.

He was in the right room, he was sure of that, now he just needed to wait for the signal. When he burst out of the wall, he randomly fired, just to warn them he was armed. Well, maybe that wasn't the good thing to do. He saw the scientist raising a gun to his head but reacted quickly and fired. He opened his mouth when the body fell on the ground, dead. He just hoped nobody else would point a gun at him because his hands were shaking way too much for him to be able to aim again. Any thoughts of having just killed a man, having taken a life, disappeared as he saw Rebecca, lying on a table... Dead?!

“Becs! Please be alive, please... Oh thank God,” he sighed when he managed to find her pulse on her wrist. “I'm getting you out of here, okay? What have they done to you...”

“Would you please shut up...”

“Becs?! I thought you were dead!”

“... You were talking to me.”

“Well... I thought you were unconscious. You scared the shit out of me.”

“Yeah, we'll see that later, okay? I would have gladly stayed at home, you know.”

“I know, sorry, poor choice of words.”

“Mmh so the historian doesn't know what to say...”

“Don't make me regret what I'm doing.”

“Just untie me and quicker than that!”

“I'm sure it's not doing you wrong to be tied up sometimes...”

“Oh just shut up and do it!”

Shaun tried to hide his grin but he couldn't quite repress his smile and untied Rebecca, helping her to sit down. He tapped her shoulders, suddenly feeling a bit awkward.

“So how did you get here?”

“Oh, you know, Assassins.”

“Shaun... Did you kill that man?” she asked as they passed near the corpse.

“It's not important. You're alive.”

“Shaun I-- I'm sorry, I know what it does to you...”

“S'okay, I swear I'm okay.”

“Thank you.”

“What? What was that? I'm sorry I didn't quite hear what you just said, would you repeat please?”

“Fuck you, Shaun.”

“Yeah, you too, Becs. I'm not doing that again, you know. The next time, I'll let you rot in here until they realise you are of no use to them and throw you out.”

Rebecca laughed slightly and tightened her hand on Shaun's shoulder who was helping her to walk.

“I'll tell them everything about you and they'll throw me right away because you are useless.”

“Owh, is that supposed to hurt my feelings? Because it so did not.”

“Shaun...”

“Yup?”

“You know I'm kidding, right?”

“What?”

“I don't think any of this...”

“O-Okay Becs, so you're on drugs. I guess that'll pass.”

“I'm serious, Shaun. Every time I... I don't mean it you know? I just like it when you answer...”

“I'm not serious either, Becs. Come on, you don't want to spend your entire life here, do you? And we get to take the front door for once because they cleared the perimeter.”

“Shaun, I like you. The thought of you was keeping me sane, when they... when they tortured me. They tried some strange gas and I thought I'd die and I didn't want you to think of me as the one telling you you were useless and dumb because you are not...”

“Becs I swear to God, stop talking. I don't want you to hit me tomorrow because I let you said that. I know it, everything. We always were like that, and I like it that way, okay? So let's keep going.”

“Thank you...”

“You're welcome.”

Shaun smiled to Rebecca who was staring at him, and kept walking, his eyes fixed on the walls. He couldn't let himself enjoy the situation and the sudden honesty and kindness of Rebecca, because she probably wasn't herself. Once they were out of the laboratory and in the back of the mini-van, Shaun eventually dared to look at Rebecca in the eyes. They stared at each other for a while and Shaun flinched when she eventually kissed him.

“This is awkward,” he whispered against her mouth.

“No it's not.”

He nodded and gave a quick peck to her lips before resting his head against the side of the vehicle, not entirely sure what to do with what had just happened. It wasn't the first time they had kissed but they had done it only alone and not that seriously. And they had never talked about it. This time felt different though. He knew his feelings but he wasn't ready to face them just yet.

He was glad to fall asleep during the ride, so he hadn't to face Rebecca, and the talk they sure were going to have, right away. He had to have a clear mind for that.

But the head on his shoulder felt strangely right and natural.

 


End file.
